The Sorcerer's Stone: Emery Morgan
by QueenNation
Summary: Emery Morgan is a girl from Number 17 Privet Drive, where nothing magical or extraordinary could every happen. She goes to Hogwarts and has the adventures of a lifetime. Good and bad. Her adventures are alongside the one and only, Harry Potter. And some others of course. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's fabulous work.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Year 1 Book 1 Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Emery Bridget Morgan

Emery Morgan of number 17 Privet Drive, where nothing magical of extraordinary could ever happen, was now at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was crowded with children and their parents. "Er- Mum, are we in the right place?" Her mother scoffed. "Oh, Emery of course we are! You're acting like a Muggle for goodness sake!" Emery's snowy owl, which she named Albus after the headmaster, was making desperate attempts to escape his cage. It was drawing attention and getting dirty looks from the surrounding crowd.

"Shush, Albus!" whispered Emery, "I'll let you out soon." The two finally reached a train entrance that wasn't jammed with people. "Bye Mum! Say bye to dad for me," said Emery as she got on. "Bye bye, dear. Have a wonderful first year!" Mum smiled. Once on the train, hardly any seats were available. She had come late, so it's not really much of a surprise. Emery found a seat with no one in it and sat down. Just as the Hogwarts Express was about to leave, ten or so late kids came on.

Then, a girl with long, curly light brown hair opened the sliding door. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," said the girl. "Sure," said Emery. "My name is Lily. Lily Dancewell," said Lily, grinning. "I'm Emery Morgan," said Emery, returning the smile. A boy suddenly appeared outside of the glass door. Seeing that there were only two people he began pounding on the door.

"Oi! Can I sit here?" he said. Before either of the girls could respond, he came on, and plopped himself down next to Lily. "Filthy in here, isn't it?" he acknowledged. "Name's Hollister Fliggall," he said. Hollister was a pale boy with sleek blonde hair. The train was now slowly rolling along the tracks, when a girl entered and sat next to Emery, without asking.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "The train was moving and..." Her black hair was messy, but in a good way. "That's okay," said Emery. "Anyways, My name is Natalie Black," she said. Albus, Emery's owl, was flapping his wings, hitting the cage, making a loud racket. "Can you shut that dang bird up?" said Hollister. "And I assume you don't have an owl?" said Emery. "I have a toad," he said proudly. "Anyway, what house do you'll reckon you'll be in?"

Lily looked slightly confused. "House?" Hollister pauses for a second, "I had a feeling one of you were a _dirty mudblood,_ " he sneered. Lily looked hurt. It was obvious that she knew what a mudblood was. Emery and Natalie gasped, astonished. Emery felt angry, and she could tell Natalie was too. "Shut up," said Natalie. Hollister turned to her, "And I suppose you're also a mudblood."

"Actually, I'm a pureblood." Hollister looked taken aback. Emery looked at Lily. "The Hogwarts Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and... Slytherin." Natalie jumped in on the conversation. "I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, or maybe Gryffindor." "My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, so I probably will too," said Emery. Lily was deep in thought. "I did some reading on the textbooks I bought, and from what I read... I want to be in anything _but_ Slytherin," she said. Hollister simply stared in disbelief.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. They'd probably _murder_ me if I got a different house," he said. The four sat in silence for a while until a plump woman with a trolley full of sweets knocked on the door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Natalie and Emery handed Lily a small sum of money each. Hollister jumped up immediately and bought almost everything the poor lady had. Emery paid for her one Chocolate Frog, Natalie and her Every Flavored Beans, and Lily bought two pumpkin pasties.

"Um Hollister? Shouldn't you have your robes on?" said Emery. "But the train-" he was cut off by the Hogwarts Express coming to a halt. Hollister scrambled out of his seat, and rushed to change. The three girls giggled and gathered their own belongings. They headed off the train and heard, "First years follow me!"

A large man, about ten feet tall, was holding a lantern and shouting for the first years to follow him. "Who's that?" said Emery and Lily in unison. "That's Rubeus Hagrid. Or just Hagrid," said Natalie. "He is the Keeper if the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts." Hollister finally stumbled off the Hogwarts Express and ran to some mean looking boys. "I had to sit by three girls..." Emery could hear him whispering.

"Keep up, follow me!" Hagrid was yelling in his loud voice. "Where do you think we're headed to?" asked Lily quietly. "No idea," Emery whispered back. Hagrid led _all_ the first years to a dark narrow path. Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Kids were "Oooooh!" and "Aaaaah!" The narrow path opened to the edge of a black lake. In the distance, perched atop a high mountain was a great castle. Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. There were small boats in the water, near the shore. Emery, Lily, and Natalie climbed into the same boat along with another girl; she had blonde pigtails. "FOWARD!" Hagrid shouted. At the same time, the fleet of boats were rowing across the lake. They went through a dark tunnel and then walked up a passageway. Large front doors appeared and Hagrid raised his gigantic fist, knocking three times.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat and Peeves

Year 1 Book 1 Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

The doors opened and a woman with a stern face stood there. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "Good aft'rnoon Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. Professor McGonagall simply nodded. "Before the feast, you will be sorted into your houses shortly. Your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts. You will go to classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She led them inside and told them to form a line. "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards," said McGonagall. Professor McGonagall also told the first years about the House Cup and other important information. "The Sorting Ceremony will began in a few minutes. I shall return when you are ready," said McGonagall. She left the chamber, and the first years came closer together than they normally would.

No one said a word, except for a couple of people. Emery could hear a girl speaking rapidly about all the spells she'd learned. Emery, however, was thinking of the worst. What if she embarrassed herself in front of the whole school? Then multiple first years gasped; someone even screamed. Emery jerked back into reality and saw what everyone was staring at.

A bundle of ghosts were above them and they were all chatting. "I hope I get some decent wizards and witches this year, " said one. They noticed the terrified students, finally. "Oh why hello there!" said a ghost with ruffled clothes. "Waiting to be sorted?" A few kids nodded. Another pearly-white ghost spoke. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

Professor McGonagall swung open the great doors and rushed into the chamber. "Form a line, and follow me," she said. All of the ghosts flew into the Great Hall, receiving a round of applause. Emery got in line behind Lily, and a crazy-haired boy behind her. They walked nervously out of the chamber, and into the Great Hall. Emory gawked at the magnificent room. It was lit by thousands of small candles. They tables had empty plates and goblets. A few kids add their eyes fixed on it impatiently.

Professor McGonagall came to a halt in front of a old, probably ancient, and dirty hat. Emery noticed that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, it looked beautiful. There were teachers sitting at a long table speaking silently to each other. Emery felt as if all eyes were on her, so she turned to the Sorting Hat. Suddenly the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth and began to sing.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, brave, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So_ _out me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall clapped their hands loudly. Professor McGonagall was holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" said McGonagall. "Abbot, Hannah!" _So they're going in alphabetical order then,_ thought Emery, _At least I'm not first like poor Hannah... Hey! Wasn't that the girl that sat with us on the-_ she was interrupted by the Sorting Hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It screamed. The Hufflepuff table was clapping and shaking Hannah's hand. "Black, Natalie!" Emery had forgot about Natalie. She placed the hat carefully on her head. The Sorting Hat mentioned her excellent mind and some other stuff, Natalie sitting anxious in the stool. "I know where to put you! RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Natalie jogged excitedly to the Ravenclaw table, she sat down and shook various hands.

"Bones, Susan" She was sorted into Hufflepuff and sat next to Hannah Abbott. "Boot, Terry" became the second Ravenclaw. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" was sorted into Ravenclaw also. "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" was the first Slytherin.

Then the Sorting Hat shouted, "Dancewell, Lily!" Lily quivered slightly as she put the hat on her head. It took a couple of seconds until it said, "GRYYFINDOR!" She sighed with relief and ran to the Gryffindor table. "Finch-Fletchly, Justin" became a Hufflepuff.

A few took longer than others to be sorted. Susan Bones was sorted quite fast and others like the next boy, Seamus Finnigan, took almost a full minute. Hollister was next, he was sorted into Slytherin, of course. A pair of twins, "Hazlewood" were both in Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione" was a girl with bushy brown hair, she was the one who talked about all of the spells she knows. "GRYFFINDOR!" Emery could have sworn she heard someone sigh in disappointment.

Emery was paying attention on the kids called, so she wouldn't miss her own and embarrass herself. "Longbottom, Neville" was sorted in Gryffindor, but he forgot to take of the hat. Emery couldn't fight the urge to laugh silently. "Malfoy, Draco", who looked similar to Hollister in appearance, was also in Slytherin. "Moon, Evanna" was in Ravenclaw.

Then the hat finally shouted, "Morgan, Emery!" Emery nearly fainted, but managed to jam the Sorting Hat on her head. "Hmm... tricky one. You would do well in Ravenclaw... or Slytherin. What about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? No not Hufflepuff... or Ravenclaw." Emery was worried that the sweat on her face could show.

A tiny voice in Emery's head told her call the hat every foul name she knew and to chose a house already. She didn't expect being sorted would be like this. Then the Sorting Hat said, "My goodness, this is tough... I know..." _Not Slytherin, anything but that!_ "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Lily was jumping out of her seat and the Gryffindors were clapping excitedly. Emery had been sitting there for a minute, Lily informed her. "Nott", "Parkinson", "Patil", "Patil", "Perks", "Sally-Anne..." and then... "Potter, Harry!" _WHAT!_ "No..." breathed Emory. She jerked her head from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of The Boy Who Lived. Others were doing the same. "Potter, did she say?" "The Harry Potter?" Emery was thinking the exact same.

And there he was, sitting in the stool, hat drooping over his eyes. "Difficult. Very difficult. As difficult as Miss Morgan in Gryffindor." All eyes turned to Emery and she went slightly red. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" said the hat.

There was a moment of silence until she Sorting Hat spoke. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You would be great, you know, it's all up here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that- no? Well if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and people were vigorously shaking his hand.

"We got Potter, we got Potter!" a pair of red-haired twins were yelling. There were only a handful of people left. "Sterling, Louise" was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Strong, Annabelle" was in Hufflepuff. "Tanith, Adelaide" was sorted into Slytherin. Probably the only... innocent looking person in Slytherin. "Thomas, Dean" was in Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa" was sorted in Ravenclaw. "Vale, Sebastian", the crazy-haired boy who was behind Emery, was now in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Ronald" was the final Gryffindor. The final person, "Zabini, Blaise" ended up in Slytherin. Emery gazed at her golden plate, wondering why they were empty. How where they filled? Surely not one by one, they could use magic. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood and was beaming at the Hogwarts students. "I would like to say a few words, they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Emery glanced uncertainly at the others. _Was this normal?_ Lily made a funny noise that sounded like a laugh, but quickly covers it with a fake cough. Suddenly the once empty plates and goblets in front of Emery were filled immediately. The dishes were now piled with delicious food. Lily said she wasn't hungry, but ate everything in her golden plate anyways. Emery, however, devoured it faster than most and was looking enviously as the other Gryffindors almost full plates.

The Gryffindor ghost, or as many call him- Nearly Headless Nick, was staring sadly at the students eating. He was having a conversation with a few students, which didn't seem to be going very well. "Hey Lily. Are you really a Muggle born?" said Emory. Lily nodded. "It was a surprise when I received my 'Ogwarts letter," she said while chewing. "And you?" "Half and half," Emery responded.

Emery was growing sleepier by the minute until Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. "Ahem- I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." he said. "I have also been asked by Me. Filch to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house terms should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," he continued. Emery flinched slightly. "And before we go to bed, let us sing a school song!" Dumbledore bellowed. "What's Qui-" Lily started but was broken mid sentence by the whole school singing:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogg Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether_ _we be old and bald_

 _Or young with shabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do some filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits if fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_ _  
_

 _Just do you're best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished the song at a different time, leaving the pair of twins singing by themselves. The school clapped their hands together loudly and Dumbledore wiped his eye. "Ah music! A magic behind all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" he said. A Gryffindor prefect led the other Gryffindors out of the Great ball. "What were you saying back there?" Emery asked Lily quietly. "What the word that starts with a 'q' is, something about trials..." she said.

"Quidditch. It's a magical sport played on broomsticks." The Gryffindor first years were following Percy Weasley up a marble staircase. Then a lot of walking sticks suddenly shot at them. Everyone ducked and Percy whispered, "Peeves the poltergeist..." He raised his voice. "Peeves show yourself! I can go get Bloody Baron now if you want!"

Seconds later there was a _pop_ and a small man appeared. He had dark eyes and a wide, wide mouth. He clutched the walking sticks and looked at the students. Peeves let out a evil crackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!" He swooped at them, causing the first years and Percy to duck again. Percy told Peeves to leave and threatened him with Bloody Baron.

Peeves stuck his tinge out and vanished in thin air. "Watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, is the only one who can really control him," warned Percy. They reached the end of the corridor and there was a large portrait. It was a painting of a fat woman wearing a pink dress. "Password?" "Caput Draconis." said Percy. The portrait swung open and they all scrambled through a hole. It was the Gryffindor common room. The girls and boys slept in different dormitories. Emery and Lily reached the spiral staircase and found their beds; Lily half asleep.

Lily jumped on one and dozed off almost immediately. Emery climbed in the next bed and lay awake most of the night. Her dreams were strange that night. When she woke up the next day, she couldn't remember the dream.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm very busy these days with school and family. I'll probably update around 12/19/16. Sorry. ;-;**

 **~FB**


End file.
